


Sparks Fly

by APuckToTheFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APuckToTheFace/pseuds/APuckToTheFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jonny has enough of Lindsey, he goes to Kaner's place to crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

“Jon you never pay attention to me anymore” Lindsey yelled at me for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past two days.

“Lindsey, I’m in the playoffs. I don’t have much time to pay attention to you as I did during the season” I told her not wanting to get into this with her yet again.

“So what hockey comes before me?” she asked even though she knew the answer.

“You know that it’s my job and in order to pay for you expensive taste it needs to be my number one priority.” I tell her and she just huffs.

“That’s bullshit! When was the last time you bought me anything?” I just looked at her like she was crazy.

“Have you seen your new wardrobe, 80% of your clothes have been paid for by me.”

“Clothes mean nothing?” Lindsey yelled back.

“Wow you really are a self-centered bitch” I say grabbing my wallet and keys. “You have one day to move your shit out of the apartment. We’re done.”

“Jonathan Toews, don’t you dare walk out” I heard but I continued walking towards the door. As I continued walking I slowly became more and more relieved. I don’t know why I was with her anyway. She was not the person I thought she was when we started dating. 

Climbing into my car I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Lindsey has always made me so mad, yet I have never had the guts to break up with her until today. Finally calming down enough I pulled out of my spot and headed across the river to Kaner’s place. 

“Jonny?” Kaner said curiously as he opened his door. He was wearing only boxers and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Only then did I realize just how late it was. 

“Sorry to wake you, but I need a place to crash.” I say as he ushered me into the room. 

“What happened to your place?” He asked through a yawn.

“I broke up with Lindsey.” I tell him and watch as a smile broke out on his face.

“About damn time, bro.” 

“Wait, what?” I asked confused no one ever told me that she wasn’t worth my time, energy, or money.

“She was a puck slut, with a bitchy attitude, nobody liked her.” Kaner explained walking towards his bedroom. “We can share my bed. I have yet to put together the new guest room bed, and coach will kill me if I let you hurt your back by sleeping on the couch.” I rolled my eyes like that but followed Kaner to his room, there was no sense in arguing with him about this. By the time I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed, Kaner had already fallen back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with Kaner curled into me, as my arms were wrapped around him, feeling extra comfortable. This surprised me because I was never a cuddler with any of my girlfriends, it had always felt stiff, and never this comfortable. Kaner was still sleeping, a few of his curls fell down over his forehead, and I had to fight an urge to push them away. His lips were slightly apart and the soft breaths he was taking could easily lull me back to sleep, but his alarm went off, effectively ruining the moment.

“So last night wasn’t a dream.” Kaner said flipping over to face me. While doing so he moved away from my body but not out of my arms. 

“That I broke up with Lindsey?” He nodded. “Definitely not a dream, I am through with her shit.” I say honestly with a smile.

“Good.” Patty smiled back warmly. “You deserve so much better than her.”

“I know I do but I don’t think I will ever find that person.” I admitted my insecurities to him, knowing that he wouldn’t make fun of me for it.

“Of course you will Jonny, anybody would be lucky to have you. You’re amazing.” He said, and I could tell how much he believed that statement.

“But they just want to date me because I’m famous and rich, they don’t want to date me because I’m Jonny.” 

Kaner glared at me. “There is someone who wants to date you because you’re just Jonny.” 

“Oh yeah, who?” I scoff at him. “I’ll ask them out today.” What happened next caught me by surprise. Pat moved closer, and kissed me sternly. At first I didn’t know what to do but soon I was caught up with his lips moving against me, and I couldn’t help but respond as I was eager to see what the inside of his mouth tasted like.

After what felt like forever my mind caught up with what my lips were doing and I pulled away, Kaner whined as my lips left him. “What just happened?” I questioned at him, his eyes opened and I saw how they were full with lust.

“I want you for you Jonny. I have loved you for years but I was too afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But for the past year and a half I thought you were going to marry Lindsey and I would never get my chance to tell you. This is my chance, and I wanted to see how it was to kiss you at least once before you would turn me down.” He said as tears formed in his eyes, I felt my heart clench.

“Kaner.” I say trying to collect my thoughts.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to say it. You love me but not the same way. I get it.” He said climbing out of the bed. “You can stay this morning before skate, but after I’ll need some space to get over you, I don’t know how long but, I’ll let you know.” 

“Patrick.” I said in desperation, as he headed to the bathroom. 

“Please don’t Jonny.” He said his voice cracking.

“Don’t what?” My voice started getting louder as I wanted him to listen to me. “Don’t tell you that since I met you I have been questioning my sexuality because I have had this attraction towards you that I didn’t understand? Don’t tell you that out of everybody I have ever dated I always wondered how you would be in certain situations thinking that you would be the better fit? Or how about how I don’t know what I would do without you in my life because I come and talk to you about everything and anything?” I pause as I watch him turn around slowly with slight hope in his face.

“Or how when I woke up this morning I realized that, that was the best night of sleep I have ever had because you were in my arms. How about that when you kissed me I felt those corny fireworks that everyone talks about in the stupid romantic movies you make me watch? The fact that I let you make me watch those movies? Or the fact that I am oblivious of my feelings but I knew instantly that I felt the same way, when you told me that you loved me?” I finish.

“You love me?” Kaner asked his breath shaking as he let a few tears drop from his eyes.

“More than I ever thought I could love someone.” I say truthfully. Kaner stood there shocked so I got out of bed and headed over towards him, grabbing his hands from his side and putting them over my heart. “I Jonathan Toews, love you Patrick Kane.” I leaned down and kissed him deeply, causing him to mewl once our lips touched.

After a while we pulled away to catch our breaths and I leaned my forehead against his, keeping his hands tucked on my heart. “Am I still sleeping?” Kaner asked his eyes still closed. I pinched his side causing him to yelp but smile. “Nope not dreaming, dream Jonny would never pinch or punch me.”

I laughed. “Dream Jonny doesn’t sound very much like me.” I say kissing his lips again.

“Definitely nothing like you. Real Jonny is so much better.” He says against my lips. “But as much as I would like to continue kissing you, now that I have permission to, we have to leave for skate before coach busts a nut.” I smiled down at him.

“Who knew you would be the responsible one in this relationship?” I said pulling away and making my way into the bathroom, Kaner smacking my ass I went.

**Author's Note:**

> First work I have ever posted on here. I have many others written but have never had the courage to post before. Sorry I am not the best writer. Hope you enjoyed anyways.
> 
> I don't have anything against Lindsey, I just needed someone to push Jonny into Kaner's bed. :)


End file.
